


Path of Death

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Death, Canonical Character Death, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Regicide, l'Cie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: He had been awoken after a long sleep to protect a young boy's destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to write more for this but I've left it as a complete just in case I don't :/

He was awake.

He winced as he stood up, his body protesting the movements.

How long had he been asleep for this time? Why had he woken up now?

His brand was burning and before he could check on it, his head was suddenly full of images of a young boy and girl. The boy looked familiar to him somehow; like he had seen him before but it was not possible, all the people he had met over the years were dead. The images all jumbled together, he could see the deaths paving the way to the boy's destiny.

Was he meant to help him?

As the images faded away, the pain in his head died down. His master had not said anything to him so for now he would go to this boy and try to help him as best he could. He looked down at his clothes.

Were they suitable for the times now?

He really needed to find out what year it was. He slipped out of the tomb he had been resting in all these years and looked around the area. It didn't look too different. His opinion immediately changed as he saw an engine flying in the sky.

'That's definitely new.' He shrugged. 'Let's see if I can get back to the city.'

The layout of the roads was the same as back in his time and he slowly made his way to the big walls surrounding the city. It took him a few days of walking but it felt nice to breathe in fresh air after being asleep for so long. The daemons that prowled the nights usually left him alone.

'Maybe master's mark scared them off?'

He went to one of the side entrances to the city that only a few people had ever known of. He'd had them made when the city was first built in case of any emergencies that befell the city. He slowly crawled his way through the maze, avoiding as many fights with the wildlife as possible. When he finally managed to get past all the checkpoints, he sighed in relief.

'I don't remember there being this many obstacles.'

Maybe his descendants had decided extra security was necessary?

*****

He could see people staring at him. He looked down and grimaced at the state of his clothes. All that walking, fighting and crawling on the way to the city had left them in a state. He quickly sauntered into a clothes shop and grabbed the first thing that looked like it could fit him. He quickly went into one of the changing rooms and slowly got undressed. 

'Might as well check on the brand.'

He turned his back slightly to the mirror and twisted his hips so he could see the mark on the back of his hip. It was pulsing slowly alongside the words his master had carved into him the last time he had tried to betray him. The pain never left those carvings but he had gotten used to the dull ache after a while. He thought of himself as lucky however because his master had decided to keep him instead of turning him into a brainless monster. But that meant that he was now forever linked to his master, unable to do anything but follow his orders.

Maybe he was nothing more than a glorified servant...

All he had wanted to do was save his son. His fate had been a terrible one and his focus had all but demanded he push his son to that fate. He had tried to defy the focus and that had been his punishment, his son had still suffered but he had been unable to comfort him in his last moments. He shook his head as if to clear the melancholy running through him, he quickly slipped into the suit and gave some money to pay for it. It seemed that the currency had not changed in all these years. Lucky him.

'I have to find this kid.' He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

The city was packed and looking for one child was going to be a big job. But he didn't have a choice, he would have to do this.

*****

After a few hours of wandering the city and finding nothing, he stumbled into one of the poorer districts. Hopefully he could find some answers here. As he looked around, a loud noise caught his attention. The noise was coming from a restaurant. He quickly made his way there only to see a group of people sitting and talking. He felt his body jolt in shock as he realised one of them looked so much like him.

"Your majesty, we should go back now." The man who had the bearing of a soldier spoke.

So...his family was still in charge of guarding the city and the crystal. Good. He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, it probably wasn't anything too important. As they left, he began to tail them quietly back to the palace. As he sneaked into the palace, he used his magic to make sure that no-one would catch him. He jerked as he heard a loud bang.

'That sounds like magic!'

He quickly moved to the source of the noise and was dumbfounded as he saw the boy in his dreams standing there crying. The room smelt like ozone and as he saw the king's dead body, he grimaced.

"DAD! Wake up please! I'm sorry it was an accident!!!"

'So the path of death has already started for this boy?'

He had do something. Most probably the boy in a fit of anger had accidentally casted magic but the king had been too drunk to protect himself.

The boy was powerful. He would have to be to survive all the trials he would have to go through.

Right now, however, his priority was to make sure that the little prince would not be arrested for regicide. The boy needed a normal childhood and knowing that he had killed his own father would not be good for his health. With a quick shimmer of his hands, the boy was asleep. He looked down at his dead descendant, placing a soft kiss on his brow as he removed the crown resting on his head.

'I will look after your son the best I can my dear child.'

With a quick twist of his hand, he quickly burnt the body up. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.

"Your majesty!!! Are you okay?!"

He slipped the crown onto his head before he quickly bent down to pick up the sleeping prince in his arms and opened the door. A soft smile spread across his face as he saw the soldier from before.

"I'm fine. The little one just got a little excited."

The soldiers face twisted for a second before flattening into a stoic expression again.

"I'm glad. Shall I take Prince Noctis back to bed?"

"Please do. I have some things to take care of."

The soldier bowed before taking the boy out of his hands. As the door shut, he slumped on to the chair.

'I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I have to make sure that they don't become suspicious.'

He looked down at the pile of ashes that was once his descendant and smiled pityingly. Such an ignoble end for royalty but this king's death had awarded him a chance to fulfill his focus so he could not really complain. He walked to the window, opening it and with another cast of his hands, a small wind blew through the room taking the ashes outside. He looked back at the desk and the pile of papers that lay across it. There was no better time than now to keep himself up to date with the situation going on across the lands. First he needed to know what the king's signature looked like, after all it would be obvious he was an imposter if he couldn't even fake such a simple thing. After a few minutes of shuffling through all the papers laying across the desk, he found one that had already been signed.

'So...that was Regis CXIII, it really has been a long time. They crystal's already gone through 112 of my descendants huh? Well it was nice knowing you, your majesty but I guess I'll be taking your name.'

With that, the newly named King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was kinda curious how Regis is actually able to use magic without using those rocks Noctis needs and the first thing that came to my head is that he's a L'cie.


End file.
